


With Me Tonight

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay helps Kathryn Janeway relax after a long day, despite one of them being planet-side. My version of the requisite "comlink" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Written January 1999.

~ * ~ * ~

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Janeway here," _Voyager's_ captain responded with a sigh.

"It sounds like you had a bad day?"

"I did," Janeway sighed again as she sank onto the sofa in her quarters, closing her eyes as she rested her neck against the back. "The Doctor is on another rampage over the latest rash of holodeck injuries. Apparently it's become quite popular to ski the infamous 'Mountain from Hell' with the safeties off. B'Elanna is having another difference of opinion with Seven over power consumption in Engineering; I'm still nursing wounds from getting in the way. Their claws weren't fully retracted when I left, forcing me to leave Vorik with explicit instructions to stun if necessary. I have spots in front of my eyes from reading too many reports and, despite my fatigue, I can already tell I'm going to have a hard time falling asleep."

"You are having a rough day." Chakotay's voice was soft and sympathetic.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"I miss you, too," he responded. "Where are you right now?"

"In my quarters on the sofa. Why?"

"Are you still in uniform?"

"I haven't found the strength to walk to the bedroom yet," Janeway explained, laughing softly.

"Go find something comfortable to wear, Love."

"I'd rather visit with you, Chakotay. You'll be busy with planet-side delegations for the next three days."

"I'm not going anywhere. Just keep your comlink open when you change."

Janeway smiled as she got up from where she sat. "All right, you win. Tell me what's happening down there?"

"Everything is going extremely well. This race is very friendly; they've made us feel quite welcome, and that's something I hadn't expected."

"The marvel of diversity never ceases to amaze me," Janeway began as she slowly stripped off her uniform and reached for her favorite silk nightgown, setting her combadge carefully beside the bed. "All of the insectoid races Starfleet has encountered in the past have caused us nothing but grief. But, these K're'ka appear to be far more advanced than any we've met before."

"Yes, they seem to have a remarkably large trade industry with all of the neighboring systems, most of which contain humanoid races," Chakotay added. "There are representatives from several different worlds here negotiating for supplies the same as we are. There's no closed-door bartering here; everything is done right in the open, and we have yet to see any dissatisfied customers."

"That's a good sign."

"They also have extensive accommodations for humanoid visitors; we're not lacking in amenities here. There's been food and drink suitable for both species provided at every reception we've attended. Apparently, dealing with humanoids is just business as usual for them."

"What a relief to finally find some amiable races in this quadrant."

"You really sound tired, Kathryn," Chakotay expressed.

"I am," she agreed softly.

"Did you eat something for dinner?"

"Yes, I did," she closed her eyes and smiled at his concern. "I'm not sure I could explain exactly what it was, but I did eat some."

He chuckled softly, his voice wrapping around her like a warm blanket. "Where are you now?"

"Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling."

"Wearing the peach nightgown?"

"Are you psychic?"

"Just a good guess." With her eyes closed, she could almost imagine him smiling.

"I wish you were here."

"What would you have me doing?"

"Working out the knots in my back," Janeway replied, smiling warmly.

"I'm good at that, am I not?"

"Yes, you are, among other things."

"Where else would you have me massaging?" he asked softly.

Janeway's eyes opened at his words. She was silent for a few moments before answering him in a whisper, "Everywhere."

Another stretch of silence followed through the link before he responded. "Take your hand and stroke yourself, Kathryn; pretend your fingers are mine."

"Where?" Her whisper was thick with emotion.

"Wherever it feels good, my love."

Lifting her hand underneath the covers, she lightly touched her stomach, sending a shudder of anticipation through her entire body. Oh, how she wished he was here to guide her touch. Gently, she caressed herself, the feel of the silky material under her fingers only adding to the pool sensation. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes again, a soft sigh of contentment slipping from her lips.

"How does that feel," he continued, his voice like velvet.

"So good..." she whispered, her body undulating gently as her fingers made their way to her right breast. A charge of pleasure surged through her as she caressed her nipple to attention. She felt the reaction, felt the warmth between her thighs, and smiled as the tension began to build deep inside.

"Slowly, Kathryn... touch yourself slowly. There's no rush. I want you to savor each sensation, let them caress your spirit and bring you joy."

The rest of the world faded away as Janeway focused on his voice and the warm feeling of pleasure that now gathered inside her body. She felt so safe and loved, so desirable. "Oh, Chakotay..."

"Kiss yourself..touch your lips. I want to feel you..."

"Yes..." she whispered again, raising her other hand to her lips. She traced their outline gently, shuddering at the feel of her fingers against the sensitive flesh. Then, she kissed her fingertips, squirming as the sensation went straight to her groin.

"What do you feel, my love?"

Janeway gasped as a tiny spasm rippled through her pelvic muscles. "Oh... it feels wonderful. My body is warm, tingly..."

"You are so beautiful, Kathryn," Chakotay whispered through the link. "The way your hips move when you're aroused, how your skin flushes, making you glow with desire."

"I can feel the heat."

"Slow... very slow. Stroke your breasts, Kathryn."

"Yes, I am."

"Are you teasing them?"

The amusement in his tone caused her smile to widen. "Yes..."

"How are you pleasing yourself? Tell me."

"Rubbing my nipple... slowly, and then speeding up. Oh, Gods..."

"Tease both of them."

"No..." her whisper was desperate.

"Yes, Kathryn, both. Tease them at the same time."

"Chakotay..."

"So sensitive. They give you so much pleasure."

Janeway gasped loudly, her body jolting as she stroked both her nipples. Another ripple of pleasure, more intense this time, surged through her. The slow, sweet torture caused beads of moisture to gather on her brow. "Chakotay, I want you to be here!" she whispered loudly, passionately.

"I am here, Love. My spirit holds you very tightly, whispering into your ear."

Janeway moaned as she continued to pleasure herself. Her stomach muscles tightened and then relaxed as the build-up continued. "I'm on fire..."

"Are you still teasing, Kathryn? Don't stop." The smile in his voice was unmistakable.

She laughed, a choked sound in between raspy breaths. "Yes, it's unbearable, Chakotay, please..."

"No, Love, keep stroking. Let the warmth surround you. Enjoy it."

"Ohhhh," she moaned softly, her hips beginning to move rhythmically. "Oh, it feels so good, but I want to..."

"Shhhhh," he reassured. "Take your time."

"I love you!" Janeway cried softly, her voice thick with emotion. She felt tears swimming behind her closed eyes.

"I love you so much, Kathryn," he responded gently.

His words brought a lump to her throat. Her body was, indeed, on fire, little sparks of pleasure surged between her breasts and groin in a titillating dance that left her gasping for breath. "Please," she whispered.

"Clench your inner muscles, Kathryn. Pretend I'm deep inside you; embrace me with your warmth."

"Oh, Gods." The mere mention of him inside of her caused her legs to part involuntarily, her nightgown sliding sensually up her thighs. She spread them wide, her toes curling into the mattress. With a concerted effort, she clenched her pelvic muscles together, holding them like that for several seconds before releasing herself. More wetness flowed between her legs, soaking her undergarments.

"Don't stop, my love," he whispered.

She clenched them again, tighter this time, and was rewarded with a gentle surge of pleasure through her groin, like a mini-orgasm. She allowed the sensation to caress her insides, forcing herself to keep the muscles clenched and enjoy the feeling. She cried out softly as she finally released her inner hold, muscles spasming gently. Her hands never faltered, continuing to tease the sensitive skin of her breasts.

"I'm deep within you, caressing your walls with my own flesh, Kathryn, gently, slowly... kissing you deep inside with each stroke. I live and breathe for you, my love."

Janeway's face was a mask of concentration, eyes shut tightly and lips parted as her breathing became ragged. Again and again she tightened her inner muscles, relishing in the sweet sensations her body gave her in return. Her hips rose off the bed, moving in slow circles. She kept her muscles clenched inside for three long, torturous rotations of her hips each time, the tension building to an unbelievable level. Soft sounds of pleasure filtered back through the commlink as she followed her lover's lead.

"Do you feel me, love?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes!" she cried, groaning as another spasm rolled through her. "Yes, please... I need to touch myself!"

The smile on his face was evident in the softness of his voice as he replied, "Do you want to let go?"

"Yes!"

"Are you so aroused that you can't stand the heat, Kathryn?"

"Yes!"

"Does your body ache for the pleasure of release?"

"YES!" Her voice was a desperate wail as she continued to clench her inner walls. "Oh, Gods, yes. Please!"

"Take one of your hands, Love, and stroke down the length of your body... slowly."

Janeway's right hand left the warmth of her breast and began a slow, sensuous journey downward. She whimpered softly, her body completely absorbed in the sensations she was experiencing. "You feel so good," she whispered.

"What would my fingers do, Kathryn. How would they move across your body."

She smiled at his words. "You would tease me."

"Yes, I would. How?"

"You would stroke lightly, across my ribs and stomach..."

"Why? Why would I do that."

"Because you like to see me smile," Janeway responded, unable to keep the smile from forming has her fingers moved.

"Are you squirming?"

"No, I'm trying not to..." she giggled.

"Let go, Kathryn; enjoy the feelings."

Her back arched off the bed as her stomach muscles fluttered from the playful touches. She pushed her head backward into the pillow, her eyes clamped shut as she endured the sweet torture.

"Where would my hand wander next?"

"Oh, Chakotay."

His soft laughter floated to her ears, causing her to shudder once more. "Where would my hand wander next, love?"

"My legs."

"Yes, caressing your thighs gently. Do that for me, Kathryn."

She complied, her fingers trailing down where her gown had uncovered the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. With the gentleness of an experienced hand, she stroked herself there. The pulsing between her legs grew with each touch, the anticipation building until she thought she would explode from need. "Chakotay!" she expressed in a heated whisper.

"You are so beautiful like this, Kathryn. I can see your face, flushed with desire as your breathing becomes shallow, your body moving closer towards release."

"Oooohhhhh...."

"How bright and full of passion your eyes are as you look upon my face, how much I want to touch you everywhere and bring you pleasure like you've never felt before."

"Chakotay!" she sobbed, her fingers caressing closer to her heated center.

"Touch yourself, Kathryn." His voice had taken on an edge of urgency.

Her fingers wrapped around her mound, cupping the heat that emanated from within. A sharp cry penetrated the room as a surge of pleasure shot through her at the contact.

"Stroke the length of your folds; tell me what you feel."

"Oh, yes," she answered, her fingers covered in her own wetness as she moved to do so. "I'm so ready."

"Are your fingers ready to love you, Kathryn? Are they ready to bring you ecstasy?"

"Please! ...please..."

"Guide them where they need to be, Kathryn."

Janeway moaned softly as she slid her hand beneath the fabric of her panties. Fingertips skimmed through the dark curls that carefully hid her core of desire. Gentle touches across moist, swollen lips brought her body to the edge of reality, arousing fully charged nerve endings almost to the point of pain. Hers was a realm of pure sensation now; nothing else existed. Within seconds, her fingers found their target, searching her folds until the tiny, hidden bud had been captured, letting the torture begin.

"Kathryn..."

"Oh, Chakotay!" she gasped as her fingers began their dance across her flesh.

"How does it feel, Love, tell me."

"Oh! Oh... like a thousand tongues kissing me, nuzzling me with their warmth!" Her whisper was passionate.

"Slowly, sweetheart, don't rush. Let it happen slowly," he encouraged.

Her hand shook as she circled her fingers across her bud, around and around, each rotation sending ripples of pleasure through her body. Her nipples strained against the silkiness of her gown, aided by the teasing touches of her other hand. Her hips moved in concert with the motions of her hand, allowing the final build up to begin. Janeway moaned loudly, writhing under the covers as the tension deepened.

"Does it feel good, my love?"

She was nearly in tears as she answered, "Chakotay! Oh, Gods yes! Yes!"

"A little faster now, let the sensations build."

"Harder!" she whispered.

"Yes, harder, Love." he replied with a soft chuckle.

"Ooooh..." she sobbed. She was shaking uncontrollably now, her fingers speeding up, urging the moment forward.

"Let it come."

"Oh, yes!"

"Can you feel it inside, Kathryn, waiting to explode, waiting to embrace your body completely?"

"OH! Oh, Chakotay!"

"I love you, Kathryn."

Janeway was lost to the flood of sensations that were overwhelming her. Her body rocked, head tossing from side to side, hips thrusting, fingers moving with frenzied motions across heated flesh, caressing, urging, making love to every inch of her soul. "Oh Chakotay... Chakotay...."

"My love."

"I'm so close!"

"Can you feel the pleasure?"

"Yes! It's right there!" Her body had begun to jerk, the tightening of her inner muscles signaling the beginning of ecstasy.

"Hold the pleasure back, Kathryn," he urged.

"No, Chakotay! No..."

"Press down; hold it back."

With a desperate cry, she stopped the motions of her fingers and pressed down on her clit, suppressing the sweet reflex that had already begun. She could feel the pressure in her groin, the pulsing of unfulfilled release deep inside. Her muscles contracted in protest, the pleasure effectively kept at bay, yet still building even as she panted and groaned her frustration.

Chakotay waited a few long moments, listening to her ragged breaths before whispering to her once more, "Again, Kathryn; let it come again."

Sobbing in anticipation, she eased her fingers up and resumed her joyful caress slowly, and then with growing urgency. The pleasure was still there, right at the edge, waiting patiently. The reflex began almost immediately, the delicious tightening inside, the pulsing through her muscles. "Oh, GODS!!"

"Now hold back, my love. Stop the build-up."

Once more, she pressed down on her bud, the pounding in her groin becoming unbearable. Tears ran down her face as she gasped for breath. The pleasure was so close she could hardly stand it. Muscles spasmed reflexively, arguing her decision to stop, but the explosion of release was effectively halted. With each moment she held back, with each build-up she interrupted, the tension deep inside doubled. The resulting orgasm, when finally released, would be an extraordinary experience for her.

"Again, my love," he whispered softly.

Her moan was loud and long as she once again slid her fingers across the bundle of nerve endings that begged for attention. "I can't hold back!"

"Slowly..."

"Chakotay!"

"Let it happen, sweetheart."

"Oh!OOHHHH!"

"I love you."

"I'm coming, Chakotay!"

"...so much..."

"I can't stop... I... I!"

"...Kathryn..."

"CHAKOTAY!!"

"I’m here, my love. Let go..."

Janeway's entire body arched off the mattress as her climax exploded, her cry of release echoing across the distance to her lover's ears far below. Her free hand grabbed desperately at the bed sheets as the other urged the pleasure forward, coursing in wave after wave through her writhing form. Sharp cries continued to escape her throat as she rode the ecstasy, tears falling unhindered from her eyes. "I love you, Chakotay!" she sobbed as her body finally began to slow, the pleasure dissipating into gentle, relaxing spasms.

"I love you too, Kathryn," he answered gently.

"Oh... oh..." she repeated softly, her breathing gradually slowing to normal. Her body stilled then, exhausted from the exhilarating experience. Fingers slid from her warm wetness as she unconsciously snuggled deeper under the covers. She was so relaxed she couldn't even open her eyes.

"I love you..."

"Chakotay," she whispered.

"Shhhhhhhh..."

"I love you so much."

"Shhhhhhhh... you need rest. Sleep, Kathryn." With one last contented sigh, the Captain of _Voyager_ slipped into a deep, satisfied slumber, a gentle smile still on her face.

"Good night, my love..." His whisper faded into silence as he closed the comlink, trusting that the spirits would keep her safe until morning.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
